The inventive concept is directed to an auxiliary drive for bicycles. It is well known that bicycles are driven by the leg power of the occupant. The occupant simply is pedaling a pedal wheel which transmits that motion to the rear wheel of the bicycle by way of a chain. In many instances that pedal power is augmented by a transmission which alters the pedal power requirement by shifting the chain drive to different pinion ratios on the rear wheel. Auxiliary power drives are well known by using electric motors which add extra power to either the front or the rear wheel through the use of friction drives.